


Stole Second

by draco_illius_noctis



Series: Caught Looking World [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Young Love, innuendos, the gang just being jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told from Carver's POV</p><p>The whole gang has gone out to Bianca's one evening. Carver only cares about one thing - why is Merrill on his lap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stole Second

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Merrill Positivity Week, but the story kinda centered more on Carver so I was unsure. I posted it then anyway, but not in the tag.

“Carver, move _over_!”

Bethany’s elbowing me in the side as we slide into a booth at Bianca’s. Well, I was starting to move until her shove almost knocked me over. For someone so small, she’s strong as hell.

“Damn it, Beth, give me a minute!” I snap. Why in the hell am I sitting on the inside of the booth anyway? I’m bigger than everyone here, except Garrett. I don’t even know where he is…probably off making moon eyes at the TV.

Beth and I settle on one side of the booth as Isabela and Fenris slide into the other. I’m assuming Garrett is putting in our order – when he’s not drooling at the TV – and Beth said Merrill was on her way.

I try to casually fix my hair when no one is looking, although that’s next to impossible with Bela and her eagle eyes right across from me. She leans forward with her elbows on the table and I’m trying really hard not to stare at her chest, especially with the warning glare I see coming from Fenris. They’re _right there_ , what am I supposed to do?!

“You look fine, sweet,” Bela smirks. I decide to examine the ceiling. The very interesting, very boob-less ceiling. Beth glances up as well, and I see her shoot me a look out of the corner of my eye before she hops up, muttering something about helping Garrett. Seconds later I see Bela lean back as she and Fenris look up. Now we’re all staring at the ceiling like idiots. There’s literally nothing up there except wood, but I don’t want to tell them I’m trying not to stare at Isabela’s boobs.

“Thanks?” I reply instead. “I don’t know what…”

“Oooh, what are we all looking at?”

The voice approaching the table makes me snap my head in that direction, and I see Merrill walking absentmindedly over, too focused on the ceiling to watch where she’s going.

“Merrill, be careful of–“

She’s about to collide with the waiter, who is also not paying attention as he rushes by. I push myself out of the booth and in a few long steps I’m next to her, grabbing her hand to pull her out of the way and guide her to our booth.

“Oh, hello Carver,” she smiles at me, squeezing my hand as her attention goes from the ceiling to my face. Wait…she’s holding my hand. When did this happen? I can feel my face getting hot as I try to stutter out a hello, but it’s just not working. I let go and put my hands in my pockets, gesturing with my head towards the booth where I see Bela laughing and Fenris trying to hide a smile. Merrill says hello to them as well as she slides into the booth first and I follow. I shoot them both a glare as I sit, happy that Beth wasn’t here to witness it.

“I saw Garrett on the way in,” Merrill chirps happily. “I don’t think he saw me though, he was sitting at the bar and staring at the TV with that _smile_ on his face. It’s really quite adorable. I want someone to make me smile like that one day.”

Bela gives me a sharp kick under the table.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” I scowl, rubbing my shin. Fenris rolls his eyes and – _oh_. Right. Merrill puts her hand on my arm as those big eyes peer into my face.

“Are you all right?” She’s so genuine. I have no idea why she hangs around with us. For once, I remember to breathe and I guess that helps because I can form coherent thoughts again.

“I'm all right,” I smile. “Bela accidentally hit me with her foot.”

“Ohhh,” she nods, glancing at Bela before looking back at me. “I’m sure it was just a mistake. Bela has ve-ry long legs.”

I’m about to reply when she shifts a little in her seat and...entwines her fingers through mine. Right there on the table. In front of everyone. She smiles at me again and I think I must give her a smile back but I’m not sure since _of course_ Garrett chooses that moment to appear.

“Did you guys see that pitch?” he bellows as he puts the drinks down. Is his stupid crush pitching tonight? I hadn’t even noticed.

“No, Garrett,” I replied, shooting him an irritated glance as he pulls a chair over. Of course, he has to sit at the head of the table, like he’s some sort of king. “The rest of us aren’t obsessed with every little move the guy makes.”

Garrett looks at me, looks at my hand still holding Merrill’s, and then back at me as his eyes get all squinty like they do when he’s trying to think of something funny.

“Well, I can see you’re busy,” he nods at my hand as he takes a drink. “It must be distracting, holding a girl’s hand for the first time.”

“It’s not –“ I shout, letting go of Merrill’s hand as I start to lunge towards Garrett. I’m _so_ tired of him thinking he’s so much cooler than me. Maybe if I can just smack the bottom of his mug while he’s drinking…

“Play nice, boys,” Beth says, glaring at us both as she nudges me back over with her hip. Great. Now I’m squished between her and Merrill, and there’s definitely not enough room.

Garrett is leaning with one elbow on the table, resting his cheek on his fist as he grins at me. I really want to punch that stupid beard off his face right now.

“Car-verrrr,” Beth whines, squirming on my other side. “Can’t you move over or something? I’m falling off the seat.”

“Where am I supposed to go? On top of Merrill?” I regret the words as soon as they come out. Bela squeals and claps her hands over her mouth and Garrett chokes on his drink. If my face wasn’t still red from before, it’s definitely red now.

“I missed something dirty again, didn’t I?” Merrill asks disappointedly as she looks at each of us in turn.

“NO!” I shout too quickly before I clear my throat. “No, it was nothing.”

“I could sit on you…maybe that would help?” she suggests. She’s looking at me hopefully and I sink a little lower in my seat as these two jackasses keep laughing.

“Yeah Carver, do you want Merrill to sit on your lap? Just make sure she holds on tight,” Garrett snickers into his beer.

“Oh kitten, Carver would _love_ it, but it’s just so _hard_ with this table in the way!” Bela purrs as she leans forward again. Damn her and her low cut shirts.

I’m decidedly not looking at Merrill, but I can see her shake her head. She leans across me to Beth.

“Bethy, could we switch places? It would be easier with Carver at the end of the booth.”

My eyes shift between both of them quickly and I see Beth is just as surprised as I am. She raises her eyebrows but nods as she gets out of the booth, and I follow. As soon as Merrill gets out, Beth sits back down while I stand there awkwardly.

“Carv, aren’t you going to sit?” Garrett nods at the seat, still smirking.

What? “Wait, this was serious?” I can only imagine the panic on my face right now. I thought Merrill just thought it would be easier with me on the end, so the girls would have more room.

I feel a poke in my side and see Merrill smile and point. I take a seat and sure enough, she perches herself on my lap. It shouldn’t be weird. She did almost the exact same thing a couple of months ago when we were here. We were short chairs that night though, and everyone was doubling up. _I_ was certainly happy, but I thought it was just a one-time thing. I’m starting to think Garrett’s nervousness is hereditary, cause I can feel my palms start sweating and I have no idea where to put my hands.

Merrill is oblivious to my discomfort as she chats animatedly to Garrett. She’s fidgeting all over my lap and I’m afraid she’s going to fall off, but I don’t dare put my hands on her waist. I can see Bela shooting me grins every once in a while, but she, Fenris and Beth are too caught up in their own conversation to pay me much mind.

“Well,” Garrett stands, stretching. “Anyone want a refill? I’m going back to the bar to get a better view.” Beth nods and says she will go with him, so Merrill hops off my lap and I stand up too. I see Bela staring at me, and from the look on her face she’s up to no good.

“I’m pretty beat, Hawkey,” she pouts. “I’m going to have Fenris drive me home.”

We all turn and look at the two of them as Fenris looks away and Bela smirks.

“ _Just_ driving me home, you pervs,” she laughs. She gives me a little peck on the cheek and a wink when she walks by, before linking her arm with Beth’s as the four of them walk away. Leaving me alone. With Merrill. She sits back down and looks up at me expectantly as I try to decide where to sit. Or where to go. I kind of feel like turning and running right now, honestly.

“Um…” I rub the back of my neck and look at my shoes, which have suddenly become _very_ interesting.

“You don’t have to stay, Carver,” Merrill says gently, giving me another small smile. “I can sit with Garrett and Bethany at the bar.”

“No!” I shout, shaking my head. “No, I want to stay.”

I sit back next to her in the booth and kick myself again, realizing I could have sat in the empty seat and made this a little less awkward. But I guess it would be rude if I moved over now, and I don’t want to offend her.

“So, um…” I have no idea what to talk about. I grab my glass and start twirling it around on the table as I try to think of something that won’t make me sound like a jerk.

“You’re very sweet, Carver,” Merrill says softly.

“I…what?” I turn and look at her, frowning. I must have misheard her.

“I think you’re sweet,” she repeats, and then it’s her turn to look uncomfortable as she looks away and starts playing with her fingers on the table.

“I know everyone thinks I’m so cute and innocent and they like to tease me about it.” She grimaces for a moment, and I can tell this is something that has really been bothering her. She takes a breath before looking up at me, uncertainly.

“But you don’t treat me like that,” she smiles again. “You talk to me like everyone else. And you _listen_ when I say things.”

I’m just staring at her blankly, trying to come up with something encouraging to say, but she keeps going.

“I know I get excited over little things, but it’s just the way I am,” she shrugs. “I like being happy.”

“You make me happy,” I blurt out. It’s official, I’m just as bad as Garrett. I close my eyes and sigh as I look away, feeling my face turn hot again. I’m such a jerk. I should apologize.

But when I turn to look at Merrill she’s beaming, a huge smile on her face. I smile dumbly back, the words dying on my lips when I hear a voice behind me.

“Carver, Garrett just whacked his head on the bar, I think we should go home,” Beth says, glancing back the way she came. I look as well and see Varric handing Garrett a rag with some ice in it that he places on his forehead with a scowl.

“How the hell did he do that?” I demand, pissed that she interrupted the moment. I can’t really be angry at her though...it’s Garrett’s fault.

“He was sitting on the stool,” she begins, putting her head down to try and hide her laughter. “Then Anders made this really great play and he got really excited and tried to stand up to cheer but his legs got tangled and he fell over.”

Beth is shaking with silent laughter and I hear Merrill giggling behind me, so I can’t help but smile. I’m still pissed at Garrett though.

“Okay, I guess we should go,” I sigh, standing. Merrill follows and I feel her reach out and give my hand another quick squeeze.

“Did you drive or do you need a ride?” Beth asks her as we walk towards Garrett, who has now returned to his stool, watching the game with the ice still pressed to his temple.

“Oh, I took the bus, it’s okay,” Merrill assures her.

“Nope, we’ll drop you off,” I cut in before Beth can say anything. We reach Garrett and I glare at him, gesturing towards the door.

“Let’s go, klutz. I’m driving,” I call. Beth goes over to help him as Merrill and I walk out of the bar.

“Thank you, Carver,” she says quietly once we’re alone.

“For what?” I ask, raising my eyebrows. I didn’t do anything.

She opens her mouth to respond when we hear a slam come from the door behind us. Bethany is struggling to hold Garrett – easily twice her size – as he tries to pull away. Unsuccessfully. Like I said, she’s strong.

“I can _walk_ , Beth!” he’s yelling, holding a hand to his head as he tries to stand upright.

“No, you _can’t_ ,” she shouts back. Garrett makes one final surge and pulls away from her…only to go promptly flying onto a nearby car. He just stays there for a couple seconds, bent over the hood like he’s taking a nap.

“Carver…” Beth pleads, turning towards me. I sigh, throwing her the keys as I make my way over to this idiot I call my brother.

“Come on, Garrett,” I demand, grabbing his arm and lifting him up. He’s a little unsteady on his feet, but he goes willingly enough.

“Shotgun!” he cries once we reach the car, pulling out of my grip and grabbing the handle.

I’m annoyed until I realize that means I’ll be in the backseat with Merrill. I glance nervously at the car as I see her open the door and get in. Garrett closes his door, grinning at me through the window and wiggling his eyebrows and I swear, I don’t know how one person can make me so angry.

But it’s all forgotten as I get in the car. As soon as I’m settled Merrill scoots closer, entwining her fingers through mine and resting her head on my shoulder. I’m glad it’s dark because I’m sure my entire face is red again, and I can almost tune out Garrett singing along (badly) to Uptown Funk.

I lean back and close my eyes, grinning as I hear Beth tell Garrett to shut up. Merrill nestles a little closer and lets out a contented sigh, and I think it’s just about the most perfect sound in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I like seeing a slightly different side of Garrett here, and Carver's impression of him. For those of you who have read Caught Looking and also this, I'd be interested to hear how you think the siblings compare, based on who is looking at them. 
> 
> I like this pairing, and I can see myself writing another one or two little things like this for them. Guess I should put these all into a series then and make it sound all official.
> 
> Anyway it's late and I'm rapidly falling asleep. Comments/kudos/etc. are always welcome! And come find me on [tumblr](http://draco-illius-noctis.tumblr.com/) where I post random stuff from this world and lots of other little ficlets and prompts. Come play with me!


End file.
